The Hero-Serving Villains
'''The Hero-Serving Villains '''is the 7th episode of Season 30. Summary After Kion accidentally rescues Cheezi and Chungu, they become his seconds-in-commands. Then, Cheezi and Chungu start to argue about who is Kion’s best second-in-command and it’s up to Kion’s friends to get them back to Janja. Plot The episode begins at the Giraffes’ Watering Hole where Connor and the Lion Guard are chasing away Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. But as they were being chased, Chungu and Cheezi both tripped, fell into the water and it’s current was taking them away! Without realizing it, Kion jumped into the water, swam towards the two hyenas, and as he grabbed them with his teeth, Kion saves them in the nick of time as he took them to land. After Connor pushed the water out of the hyenas’ lungs, Kion woke them up by asking them if they were okay as Chungu says that he thinks so and Cheezi thanks Kion for saving their lives. Kion replies that they’re welcome and adds that helping others, even the ones of the Outlands, is being part of the Lion Guard. Then, glancing at each other, Cheezi asked Kion if there is anything he and Chungu can do in return as Kion shook his head and says that there’s nothing they can do, that was all, but Cheezi and Chungu insist that they’d do anything for Kion after the way he saved them from drowning. Hearing them say that, Fuli suggests that maybe they should stop trying to hunt down the giraffes, but Chungu and Cheezi want to take orders from Kion and not from a cheetah. Just then, Janja runs up to his henchmen and he asked them in an angry tone of what they were doing with the Lion Guard and Connor ad Chungu explains that Kion saved his and Cheezi’s life, and now they’re going to do what he says. Irritated and dubious, Janja snaps at Cheezi and Chungu that they’re hyenas, and that they’re suppose to work with him, not work with the Lion Guard leader. However, Cheezi and Chungu shook their heads and told Janja that he didn’t save them like Kion did, so they’ve decided that they were done working with him. Janja was annoyed at this as he huffs, says to Cheezi and Chungu that he’s fine without them, and leaves his two former minions with the Lion Guard. After Janja left, Chungu asks Kion what they wanna do now. Thinking, Kion decides that since they’re still here in the Giraffe’s Watering Hole, they can help herd the giraffes and lead them back home. Cheezi and Chungu volunteer to help, but when the giraffes saw them, they panicked and ran but Fuli and Bunga calmed them down by telling them that Cheezi and Chungu aren't with Janja anymore and that they're helping the Lion Guard now. The giraffes were suspicious and dubious, but they've decided to follow the hyenas anyway. Just leading the giraffe herd made Cheezi and Chungu like the leaders just as Kion looked over his shoulder to compliment on the hyenas' job well done. Cheezi and Chungu felt appreciated just as Chungu asked Kion if they can do anything else. Kion thought for a moment while the Lion Guard and the hyenas led the giraffes. Meanwhile, at the Outland Volcano, Janja arrived as Ushari noticed that Cheezi and Chungu are not by his sides as always and he asked him what's wrong. With a heavy sigh, Janja explains that Cheezi and Chungu are now serving Kion after he saved them from drowning in the giraffes' watering hole. Scar overhears this when he appeared. Trivia * This is the second time Cheezi and Chungu betray Janja. * The scene of Cheezi and Chungu’s argument is similar to the scene of Hilda and Zelda’s argument from Stage Fright from Sabrina the Animated Series. Transcript '''Kion (Narrating): '''The Hero-Serving Villains. Category:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Sabrina The Animated Series Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard